1. Field
The embodiments are generally directed to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to semiconductor memory devices.
2. Background Art
Modern computing systems may be configured to use a particular type of memory depending on the type of data they are handling. For example, computing systems processing advanced graphics typically need to write data to memory at a high rate, with little concert for minor errors in the data. These systems rely on data-masking in order to decrease the amount of bits that have to be written to memory and therefore decrease write delays. On the other hand, systems such as transaction servers may require high data integrity at the expense of some write delay. High reliability systems employ error-correcting codes in order to ensure data integrity. Because one type of memory may not be suitable for all data processing, switching a system to process a different type of data may require changing the system's memory. Having to change a system's memory in order to change its processing function can be time consuming and lead to undesired costs and inefficiencies.